


Bliss

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Eichi returns home after a long day after work and is greeted with a surprise.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblesrbubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesrbubbles/gifts).



Unlocking the door to the apartment he shared with Wataru, Eichi shuffled inside, more exhausted than he had been in a long while. He was sure that Wataru would insist he take a few days off to rest, which he would kindly refuse.

Speaking of Wataru, the apartment was surprisingly quiet, which was, to say the least, extremely unusual. Either it was Wataru himself making all sorts of noise, or the two doves that had a tendency to chatter amongst themselves at all hours.

Then Eichi remembered that Wataru had rehearsals for an upcoming play, and likely wouldn’t be home until late. He was happy that Wataru was doing so well in his acting career, but he couldn’t help but miss him when he came home to an empty apartment.

With a sigh, Eichi closed the door behind him and flipped the light on. He dropped his keys into the bowl on the table next to the door and trudged into the kitchen, dropping his bag on the counter as he went for the fridge.

He pulled the door open and stared vacantly inside, waiting for something he wanted to materialize inside. When nothing did, he closed the fridge door and settled for making himself a cup of tea.

He grabbed the teapot and matching teacup, going about making his tea. He set the teapot on the burner and waited for the water to heat.

While he was waiting, Eichi grabbed his bag and shuffled off to the room he shared with Wataru, flipping on lights as he went. Coming home to an empty apartment was something that he couldn’t get used to, and didn’t want to get used to.

Light seeped out from under the bedroom door, and Eichi wondered if Wataru had forgotten to shut it off before he had left earlier. He supposed it didn’t matter, either way; he himself sometimes forgot to shut the light off when he was in a rush.

Eichi opened the door and stepped inside, tossing his bag to the side. Almost immediately, rose petals showered down around him, and he quickly looked up to see that Wataru’s doves, Jeanne and Aristotle, had tipped over a bucket full of the petals.

What on earth was a bucket of rose petals doing hanging from the ceiling, and why were Jeanne and Aristotle dumping them all over him? He supposed it didn’t matter much, since the doves had both picked up some peculiarities spending so much time with Wataru.

“Jeanne, Ari, what was that for?” He asked in good humor, lifting his hand to allow the pair to perch. They fluttered down and perched on his sleeve, pressing together and cooing sweetly at him.

Eichi could not help but smile as he took them over to their cages and set them inside on their perches. He left the doors open, in case they wanted to fly around a little more, and went about grabbing a change of clothes.

He turned and left the room, reaching up to pull a petal that had stuck in his hair. He stared at it a moment, smiling. It was most definitely Wataru’s doing, likely something he had left to remind Eichi of how much he loved him.

Eichi paused for a moment when he felt something pelt his back. He turned and glanced at the ground, where a toy arrow, tipped with a suction cup, had fallen to the ground. A paper heart had been taped to the end.

He reached down and picked the arrow up, removing the paper heart from it. He unfolded the paper, and read the note that had been left.

‘Return to our room for an Amazing surprise~!’

Though it wasn’t signed, there was absolutely no doubt that it had come from Wataru. Eichi folded the note back up into a heart and returned to their room.

He was greeted with Wataru lying sprawled across their bed, dressed only in a toga and a pair of fake wings. His head rested on his hand, and a bow was held loosely in the other. He held a single red rose between his teeth and grinned widely at Eichi.

This was not unusual behavior for Wataru, although the cupid outfit was new. Last time he had surprised him, he had been dressed in a sexy police outfit, and the time before that, a sexy cheerleader outfit. There was no limit to what Wataru could think up to surprise Eichi with, and this was certainly a new one.

“Wataru?” Eichi asked, unable to keep the smile off his face as he set his clothes down on the dresser and went over to him.

Wataru leapt off the bed and landed on one knee in front of him. He clicked his tongue and Aristotle and Jeanne flew down from separate corners of the room carrying the edges of a banner in their beaks, and setting the banner on a set of hooks in a well-practiced manner. At the same time, another bucket dumped a mass of rose petals over the pair of them.

It was a lot to take in all at once, and Eichi focused in on the banner that read ‘I love you’ in big, bold letters.

No sooner than he had finished reading, the doves flew over to the window and pulled back the curtains to reveal the darkening sky. His eyes widened at what had been written across the sky with a jet stream.

Written across the sky and surrounded in hearts were the words ‘Will you marry me?’

Eichi’s heart skipped a beat, though not in a bad way. He slowly looked back down at Wataru, who had materialized a beautiful ring in his hands. The hopeful, expression on his face hid whatever nervousness he must have been feeling, and Eichi could not help but fling himself at Wataru, wrapping his arms tightly around him and burrowing his face close against his shoulder.

Wataru’s arms slipped around him securely, pulling him closer to him. “Well, what do you say about living the rest of our lives together?” His voice was softer than usual, lacking some of the usual theatrics.

“Of course. I could not imagine living my life without you. You are all I want; all I need. Of course I’ll marry you.” Eichi spoke just as softly, fighting to contain everything he felt in his words.

Wataru pulled away for just a moment, taking Eichi’s hand in his own and gently slipping the ring onto his finger. He smiled sweetly at him, happy tears threatening to spill over.

Eichi wiped at his own eyes, surprised to find them damp. He leaned in against Wataru and pressed his lips against Wataru’s in a small, lingering kiss. He pulled away for just a moment, only for Wataru to reclaim his lips in a more passionate kiss.

They pulled away only when they needed to breathe, their breaths coming in short gasps. As they caught their breath, they stared into each others’ eyes; blue staring into purple.

“I love you.” Wataru whispered, hand reaching up to push Eichi’s hair out his face.

“I love you, too.”

Eichi could not hope for a happier moment in his life, and he knew that in a future with Wataru, there would be nothing but bliss and happiness for the rest of their lives.


End file.
